


I Wanna Do Bad Things With You

by Sam Lewis (The_Poison_Within)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Don't Judge, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, I did my best, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Poison_Within/pseuds/Sam%20Lewis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you meet this Fine Stud called Lexa in a quaint little bar, what happens when you're already a bit tipsy and Lexa orders a 365$ bottle of whisky?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Do Bad Things With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainchristen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainchristen/gifts).



> So I made a promise to hedalexastrong that I would write this for her a couple of days ago and I'm only a few hours late, if we're going by my time lol. I hope you like this one-shot which is basically just smut. Might make a part 2, haven't decided yet!  
> So here you are! I honestly gave it my best shot, so I really really hope you all like it.

It had been a rough couple of weeks, further more it had been weeks since the last time you had sex or really just any kind of physical contact with another human being and needless to say, the sexual frustration had started to build inside of you, almost as if it were radiating but no one could see. Or they did and maybe just ignored you, neither option seemed very helpful. Deciding it was enough just sitting around in your dark apartment on a Friday night in Polis, even though your friends Harper and Monroe had all but left you to your own devices. You didn’t really blame them because even though they had tried to hide it, to which they had failed miserably, you knew they were busy fucking each other’s brains out.

As the hour progressed and still contemplating what and how you should best spend your Friday night in the vast nightlife of Polis you simply get up from your couch stumbling slightly due to the alcohol you consumed earlier with Harper and Monroe, you really need to stop starting the night with shots of Tequila, the last time you got drunk on Tequila you ended up fucking your best, well former best friend Octavia, apparently not that big a fan of girls as she was the night before, but whatever. Her loss anyways right?

Since it was midsummer and still warm even though it was 10.37 PM clothes had been light to your luck it was your favorite summer outfit, black heels with tight black jeans that hugged your legs and ass in all the right places and a crop top which highlighted your breast even more and this you knew, having caught women and men alike sometimes staring at them when you wore this particular outfit, not that men had a big interest for you but it was still nice getting noticed none the less. It had of course been taking too far sometimes when men thought they could touch you but the joke had been on them, because not many knew you were a martial artist.

Grapping your leather coat from the rack you made your way down the stairs and down onto the pavement in the still warm summer night. Observing the city’s sounds you heard several sirens throughout, not that that was unusual for a city this size. Reaching down into your pockets inside your leather jacket you grabbed the pack of cigarettes you always carried around whenever you went to a bar or a club. Not that it tasted good or smell good for that matter which is also a reason why you only ever smoked while you drank.

No, the reason was foremost that it was freeing. Feeling the smoke entering and exiting your lungs whenever a drag was taken. Grimacing after the first drag. It still tasted god awful, luckily for you there was a cure for that. A cheap but good perfume and gum, so checking you had the essentials for the night, you started walking down the street of this fine neighborhood, it paid to be some scumbags secretary and while you hated working for him, it was all just a stepping stone. That and with the illegal shit he did, you were surprised he didn’t suspect you yet that you fed all his illegal activities to the feds, who had promised some handsome fees should they succeed to arrest and prosecute him.

As you neared downtown and the bars you felt the atmosphere change. This part of the city was more alive, bars and cafes on every damn corner. This was the new part of the city, new buildings, skyscrapers and creepy old business men trying to get unsuspecting girls and women into their cars where they often raped them and paid them to keep quiet. It was honestly disgusting and that one time when one of these slimy gits tried the same thing, it was very easy to make sure he never got to use his left hand properly again.

Rounding a corner on the main street you noticed to what seemed like a quaint and quiet bar the decision was already made in your mind, if there was a place to get hammered tonight, this would probably be it right?

Upon entering the bar you’re relieved to see that your assumption about the place seems to be correct. The music is loud, but not beyond the point where it’s impossible to have a normal conversation without yelling to the other. It’s dark and although it’s clear that people are smoking inside but for your luck there is extractors to make sure the air is somewhat clear and the smoke doesn’t fill up the entire bar.

Walking up to the desk and taking a desk, the bartender behind it hands you a menu card. Glancing down, you look for your usual favorites but there’s mostly drinks you never heard of but since this is Polis there’s luckily always the reliable Long Island Iced Tea. Waving the bartender down, the young man sends you a friendly smile.

“Hey, welcome to Grounders Lounge. What can I get you tonight?”

“Thanks” you return his smile with one of your own. “I’d like a Long Island Iced Tea, also can you just put it on a tab will you?” You say, still smiling.

“Rough day, I guess? Let’s just say the first one is on the house then” the bartender starts mixing the drink together, smiling friendly at you.

“More like a couple of bad weeks, my two best friends bailed on me to go home and fuck and they’re so damned obvious.” You laugh humorously as you take a sip of the drink the bartender placed in front of you.

“Seems like it. Luckily you caught us in a quiet night so I’ll be able to refill your drink quickly. I’m Monty, if you like to know. Don’t worry, you don’t have to tell me yours, I’ll just call you lady” Monty the Bartender, well why not? He sent an amused smile and proceeded over onto another customer and took his order.

Sitting alone on the barstool taking small sips of the drink, which was made better than a lot those made for you in the past. It didn’t even taste like harsh and strong taste of alcohol but only like cola with a little twist of something, not really being able to pinpoint it.

Enjoying the slight buzz in the front of your head and tingle of your fingers you barely notice the person sitting down on the stool next to you, only registering out of the corner of your eye the blazer.

_Ugh, just another suit. Seriously, if he’s going to make a move on me I will punch a guy._

Still taking small sips you notice Monty makes his way down to you again, probably just take a new order. Grabbing a cigarette from the pack inside the jacket, you grab the ash tray, taking a few drags. So far the night had progressed so far, this bar seemed quaint and cozy. The bartender was nice and people left her alone so far.

“Hey Lexa, what can I get you tonight?” Monty asked cheerily to the customer next to you.

_Wait, Lexa? That’s not a man’s name! A Woman in suit? Interesting._

“Good evening Monty. A double of your finest whisky and do me a favor and keep them coming. Thanks.” This was interesting, even being slightly drunk the woman next to you had a very punctual pronunciation and the voice she spoke with resonated deeply within. How she managed procure such a reaction and you haven’t even seen her face yet.

“Sure thing Lexa, just don’t make me have to carry you out into a cab like the last time you had a bad night” Monty laughed as he sent a cheeky wink to the woman next to you. Still not having glanced in the direction, just her mere presence besides you made a strong impact on you.

“I’ll have whatever she’s having Monty” you break through and you can feel the woman next to you named Lexa turning her gaze to you, it’s piercing and powerful and you can already feel the slight heat pool between your legs. Must be because of the dry period you’ve found yourself in recently. Nothing else would be possible, right?

“Coming right up ladies!” Monty turned and walked into a room adjacent, probably grabbing the bottle of the finest whisky.

_What the hell, I’m not even sure I like it! Hopefully it is like liquid luck or something._

“I have not seen you here before. I am Lexa Woods” Lexa’s voice rang loudly through your ears, cutting the entire world off.

“I’m (insert name). And yeah. I’m new here” your eyes finally land on Lexa, sitting next to you. Green eyes are boring into your own and right then and there you see there’s something flaring up in Lexa’s eyes but her eyes is only betraying her for a second.

“Nice to meet you. Might I ask why I haven’t seen you here before? Not your usual scene perhaps?” Lexa was sporting a smirk as you turned your head to meet Lexa’s gaze. Her voice were friendly to anyone who might be listening to the conversation but you noticed the passion which was laced slightly into her voice.

“I don’t really have a usual scene. I go wherever I feel like and tonight that brought me here, looks like a good call though.” You smirk and down the last content of your drink. Lexa’s tongue darts out to quickly wet her lips.

“It appears so” Lexa smirks back at you, mostly because your lips parted when Lexa’s tongue darted out and how could she know? Well only just now you realized that your gaze dropped to her lips and before returning to her eyes.

In the next moment Monty returns with what looks like a very expensive bottle. It was 25 year old bottle of Chivas Regal one of the finer whisky’s for a bar like this. Monty informed the entire bottle was 365$ a bottle and had you not been in such good company your jaw would probably have hit the floor hearing the price for just a bottle of something that perhaps did not even taste that good.

Fetching two glasses, Monty filled their glasses on the double as Lexa had ordered. Lexa swiftly grabbed the glass with the golden liquid content and took a sip. Not even wincing and actually seemed to enjoy the taste, whilst you had been more careful. Sure it couldn’t be that bad, but no one had actually informed on just how strong it actually was. Wincing as the liquid warmed your entire being, this definitely took some getting used to. Luckily neither Lexa nor Monty caught your slight wince.

“This is one of the better things you have brought out for me Monty. I’ll take the bottle and before you ask, I have this lovely woman besides me to share it with” Lexa sent a wink only Monty could see, so being confused when Monty just started to laugh in the middle of nowhere, making you blush slightly.

“You do like it, I take it?” Lexa now looked back to you, where an amused look played across her features as you took in the sight of Lexa for the first time, really _taking_ her in.

Lexa was wearing a suit and it was visible to anyone it was custom made. Her blazer fitted her great as she stood, opting to stand instead of the barstool, her blazer hugged her body but not too tight. No it was just perfect, the tie she was wearing was done properly and the trousers fit just right. Showing the just rounded and very firm ass, of course Lexa noticed and smirked again.

“To crappy days but good nights!” you break the silence. The amount of alcohol in your bloodstream made everything just right, not to unclear and drunk but brave enough to flirt back with Lexa.

“Agreed. I say, how about we take this amazing bottle of whisky someplace else? If you want?” Lexa smiled at you, her amazing brown hair was finally released from the ponytail and if fell down and beyond her shoulders.

“Why not?” You smile back at Lexa and even surprised by the confidence in your own voice.

Okay, in retrospect you should have known Lexa was rich when she thought nothing of buying a 365$ bottle of whisky or the Rolex that covered her left wrist, but to be honest you were all too distracted when Lexa’s mouth found yours on the way to her car. It all started when you got outside. The summer air was still warm, despite being almost 12 am but when you turned to Lexa, it was simply impossible not being drawn to her. She was the definition of hot, so with the added confidence boost the alcohol gave, it made the decision easy.

With long confident strides, you walked over to Lexa. It caught Lexa by surprise at your brashness, but it ended a moment after, as she closed the remaining distance. Deeply in each other’s personal space, you stared into Lexa’s eyes as she started into your own. Standing there in the warm summer night just got incredibly hot as you breathed in the same air and were lost in each other’s eyes. It wasn’t until Lexa’s eyes dropped down unto your lips and that’s when Lexa did the hottest thing you have ever seen anyone did. She tugged her own lip between her teeth and bit down.

After dropping your eyes to Lexa’s lips you could not help but part your own as Lexa bit down on her lip. Feeling Lexa’s hand slowly draping around your neck, she pulled you the short distance to her own lips and it was unlike anything you ever felt before. It was searing with heat. Lexa’s tongue ran across your lips, demanding entrance which you gladly, parting your lips even slightly and Lexa’s tongue softly flicks over your own.

The kiss is hot, heated and passionate and by all that is holy, nothing else in the world exists right now. When your own and Lexa’s lips touched, electricity is crackling through your veins with excitement, passion and right now more than anything, lust but that is when Lexa breaks the kiss. Leaning in close to your ear as you feel Lexa’s hot breath.

“Easy babygirl. You have to wait until we are in a more… private setting.”

Currently speechless as to what have just transpired, you simply follow turn around and follows Lexa to her car. When Lexa stops in front of matte black Aston Martin DB9 you are sure at this point, you might actually be more drunk than thought, because damn. Lexa have had to make serious money if she could afford this kind of a car.

“It is brash, I know, but this car will be my favorite vehicle” Lexa smirks seeing your dumbfounded look as she unlocks the car and proceeds to open and hold the door for you. Clutching the whisky bottle you lift it slightly to check you actually haven’t drunk half of it, just to make sure you’re not seeing this.

Stepping closer to Lexa you rise slightly up and places small kisses onto her jaw before leaning in closing as you whisper into her ear.

“We’ll see who will be babygirl after tonight.”

As you look into Lexa’s eyes you see the fiery passion which burns beneath them, this was exactly how one teased Lexa, by playing dominant. It was easy to figure out when she started calling you a babygirl, not that you minded being called babygirl, it was actually one of the hottest thing ever, especially when the words came from Lexa’s mouth. Getting in to the car rather gracefully, you made sure to arch ever so slightly, just enough so Lexa could see the outline of your ass in the poorly lit street light.

To your luck, Lexa lived in downtown Polis, which was not too far from the bar or her own home you decide that teasing Lexa even further at this point will drive her nuts, so as you’re driving down the silent moonlit streets of Polis, you sneak your hand over to rest at Lexa’s thigh, she smiles at first but still keeps her eyes trained on the road in front of her. Or she would have continued to do so if you had not started caressing her thigh, running sly fingers up and down the insides of her thigh and you feel the slight tremble which your finger causes as they run over Lexa hot, wet mound as she drives. You feel her dampness through layers of cloth and if you already had not been unbelievably wet at this point, this would certainly do the trick.

“If you don’t stop, right now I might crash the bloody car!” Lexa growled and revealed a beautiful Australian accent. Your hand comes to a complete halt as you curiously search out Lexa’s eyes.

“Are you Australian?” You ask rather curiously still searching those green eyes.

“I am and it’s rarely anyone hears my accent” Lexa says casually but you can hear there is an important story behind, that must wait for another day, however.

“Well I find fucking hot” you smirk as Lexa turns her head towards you, once the words left your mouth.

 

Teasing Lexa turned out to be a wonderful idea, because the ride up in to her condo, Lexa almost fucked you right then and there, but by sheer determination you actually convinced Lexa to wait until you were inside the condo.

“I need you _now_ , babygirl. I need to hear to moan and cry my name as I fuck you.” Lexa growled, pushing you up against the door you both had just entered and it was slammed shut by Lexa.

“And let this _365_ $ bottle of whisky go to waste? Nuh uh, we’re drinking!” You grin against Lexa to wish she groans and pushes even harder against your heated, wet core between your legs. Various clothing items had already shed. But when you began to pull Lexa’s blazer off and loosened her tie, she relinquished control, but only then. It allowed Lexa to use her phone to put on a random queue of music. Some of it you knew, but most of it was soft jazz. Kissing to the rhythm of the music pounding through music, you felt your body sway against Lexa’s well defined and built body.

Grabbing the bottle out your hands, she unscrews the lid and took a big swig of the golden content which flowed so smoothly inside the bottle. It was as if you could feel the heat generated by the alcohol inside Lexa’s body transferring over to you as well, deciding that you might as well enjoy this moment to the fullest, you grab the bottle as you take an equal big swig of the golden content. Heating the inside of your body even further, it felt as your body might soon combust with heat.

The song suddenly ends as you notice a very familiar song blasts through the speakers. Giggling against your connected lips with Lexa’s you can barely get out.

“Really, of all songs, you choose ‘Rock You Like A Hurricane’?”

“It seemed fitting, since I will certainly fuck you like that” Lexa smirked against your lips.

Pressing hard against your body with her own, Lexa’s pushes her thigh between yours, grinding up against your core, relieving some of the pressure you felt on the throbbing bud. As you moan into the kiss, it only encourages Lexa even more. Claiming hands are roaming all over your torso. Leather jacket had long since been discarded and Lexa was working furiously on getting your crop top off as well but since you really didn’t want Lexa to remove her lips and Lexa certainly seemed like she was in no mood to miss the contact as well, the heated make out session continued.

Finally breaking the kiss, you were panting. If not for the need of air had become too great, your lips would be on Lexa’s but this provided Lexa with the opportunity to finally rid your torso of the crop top. Still panting and breathing in the same air, you rested your forehead upon Lexa’s relishing in this kind of physical contact with another human being, however this felt different than before, not like any other.

Deciding that you were thinking too much, you kissed Lexa hard. This wasn’t a kiss like any of their previous ones. No this was the sloppy, wet, teeth clashing, lust filled kiss that rocked your entire being, complete in rhythm to the song. Lexa’s hand were all over your body, roaming every free patch of exposed skin. You worked hard to free Lexa of her white shirt and with the last button done, the shirt was ripped from Lexa’s body but it still wasn’t enough for you or for Lexa.

Lexa’s lips left yours and started placing hot, wet and sloppy kisses along your jaw, before reaching your neck where the kisses where replaced with soft nips that dragged long and loud moans from your throat like no one ever could before. But just as the soft nips began to sting even a little, Lexa’s tongue immediately darted out and soothed the pain with her tongue. She left a trail of hickeys on your neck up to your ear where you felt the hot, heavy breathing upon your ear again.

“You will let me fuck you first baby girl. You’re so beautiful when you moan. I will love to see you cum” Lexa’s voice shook deep inside as she whispered those words into your ear, Lexa’s thigh had once again pressed up against you, giving much needed friction as you grind down upon her thigh in the hopes of getting yourself off.

“Nuh uh. Not until I say so.” Lexa removed her thigh from where you found some of the so needed friction on your ever growing hot and wet mound.

From this point, is where you lost complete control. Lexa had taken over completely and it was amazing because it was so easy with Lexa, her entire being compelled you to give yourself to her. Unclamping your bra and exposing your hardened buds, Lexa in a tortures pace slowly made her way down. Strong arms draped around your waist, pulling you closer to Lexa’s own body. You wanted more, needed to feel more even though there was no distance between you, the distance was still too much.

Taking your hardened bud between her lips forced a loud moan to tear from your throat. You had bitten down on your lips to not let any moans be ripped from your throat again, but with Lexa doing such amazing things to your hardened bud. As Lexa’s mouth focus on one of the buds you are pretty sure if you don’t feel some kind of pressure or anything to relieve the throbbing ache between your legs and you’re almost considering doing it yourself that is when Lexa’s free hand pinches the other bud, not having received any attentions and Lexa seemed to have made it her life’s mission to leave you a whimpering mess.

To be saying Lexa was not close to do so would be a lie, because you were. Never had anyone succeeded getting you this hot or this wet. You were pretty sure that both your panties and your jeans were soaked through.

_There goes that pair of panties. But this is sure as hell worth it._

After dragging yet another loud from your lips, Lexa finally relinquished your buds and kissed you with a searing passion. Each kiss surpassing the previous in both passion and lust. Lexa’s hands landed on your ass pulling your hot mound closer to her own, causing yet another moan to escape from your lips. Grinning into the kiss, Lexa finally decides that she was teased you long enough.

Sly fingers are tracing the waistband of pants until they are finally inches from where you are really craving her fingers to be, she unbuttons your jeans and with one smooth motion, she has pulled both your jeans and panties down. On her knees, Lexa gazed up into your eyes, silently asking for your permission to continue. Not trusting your voice to form actual words, you give a soft nod, which is all Lexa needed, it would seem.

Again with a tortures pace, Lexa left sloppy kisses on your thigh, slowly but surely making her way to where you so desperately. Lexa’s fingers were also not making matters any easier. Tracing a pattern just around your wetness made you fall directly into Lexa’s trap. You started begging Lexa.

“Fuck, Lexa. I need it, please fuck me. I need you to fuck me, please!”

“Easy babygirl, one thing at the time”

Lexa teased, but it seemed to please her that you literally begged her to fuck you. Deciding that you had suffered long enough, Lexa left a trail of hot, sloppy wet kisses up your inner thigh that was dripping wet. Sliding a finger through your drenched folds, a moan louder than any of the others rang through the air Lexa smirked.

“You’re so wet for me babygirl!” Lexa grinned for herself.

With one arm pressed against your hips, keeping you in place up against the wall so even though you want to, you couldn’t grind your hips down into her hand, relieving the final bit of pressure. Sliding her finger all the way down your folds, drenched in your wetness, Lexa held it in front of her. The dimly lit room made the wetness on Lexa’s finger glisten. Taking her finger inside her mouth, Lexa sucked your wetness clean off and just the sight made you moan slightly. Grinning again, Lexa finally turned her attention to the throbbing, sensitive bud between in your hot, drenched mound.

You feel Lexa’s hot warm tongue darting out from her mouth, Lexa dragged her tongue all the way up through your dripping wet folds, finally reaching the aching bud that had cried for attention. You felt heat pool in your stomach, the familiar feeling of the impending orgasm, promising to course through your body, but Lexa kept her pace. Not giving into your desires.

“Oh my God Lexa, that feels so fucking good! You’re going to make me cum soon!” You exclaim as Lexa flicks her tongue across your clit. However it only comes out as a half strangled sentence as you moan loudly in the middle of it.

“Remember, not until I say so babygirl!” Why did she have to sound to fucking hot? It’s not fair that a person could do this to you, at all.

To maximize the pleasure, Lexa inserted to fingers inside you as her tongue focused on giving you’re the ultimate pleasure. Shuddering at the feeling of Lexa’s fingers inside of you, made you realize you had wanted that right from the start but had all but forgotten it when Lexa started eating you out. No longer able to contain the moans which tore from your throat, Lexa curled her fingers inside of you and when she began to thrust in and out it only pushed you that much closer to the edge.

Not even with Lexa’s strong arm across your hips, your entire being arched down into Lexa’s mouth and fingers, not noticing that Lexa had placed your legs on her shoulders, quite literally fucking you against a wall. Rapidly feeling the heat growing inside your stomach you knew it was only a matter of seconds with Lexa’s wonderful pleasuring of you that it would make you cum.

“Oh God, Lexa I’m gonna cum! Can I cum? Please! I need to cum!”

You begged, as you felt your hands grip unto Lexa’s head and hair, pushing her even closer to your fall over the edge.

“Just a little more babygirl” Lexa replied and continued to ravish your clit with her tongue.

To be honest, you didn’t know why you listened to her, she just compelled you too and you had only known her for a few hours and now she was currently fucking you for what certainly promised to be the best fucking you have ever gotten. But in the next moment any coherent thought process came to a dead stop.

“Okay, I want you to cum for me and I don’t want you holding back. Let go for me baby girl”

“Oh fuck, I’m go- I’m gonna cum Lexa. Lexaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!”

And you did as the orgasm raged through your entire being, it felt like a thousand suns exploding inside your body all at once as Lexa guided you over the edge. It was the best damn orgasm in your entire life, which was saying a lot but this one definitely takes the prices.

Lexa had slowly let you ride orgasm down. Coming back to your senses as the orgasms that still rippled through your body died down by the seconds. Lexa looked at you with such an affectionate smile, even though you felt your cheeks reddened. A woman you literally just made you scream her name, deciding to hide your blush, you slid of Lexa and forced her up and pushed her up against the door.

“My turn now!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this very smutty one shot! I certainly tried my best! If anyone of you have any suggestions, ideas, thoughts or improvements please don't hesitate to throw a comment, I'd really appreciate it!  
> (it's 5 am when I'm posting this, I'll spell check tomorrow! (Also, if you wanna be my beta please do head over to my tumblr, pwetty pwease!))  
> http://official-nerdiness.tumblr.com/


End file.
